Clavo que saca otro clavo
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Son-fic-Sakura...sabes que yo no te amo...y aún así quieres ser mi esposa?-Si...-Basado en la cancion con el mismo nombre de pati cnatu...Sasusaku Suika... corregido


Bueno, este es el fanfic viejo de ''Clavo que saca otro clavo'' solo que ahora lo corregí :)

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron :)

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Clavo que saca otro clavo (Pati Cantu)<br>**Letra normal: Lo que está pasando en el presente  
><em>Letra cursiva: Lo que pasó en el pasado<br>Letra tachada: La carta _

* * *

><p><strong>D<em>isclaimer:<em>** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo<strong>_

by:

Violeta**Blak**

* * *

><p>En sus ojos se dibujó una lagrima...<p>

**Ya lo sabia Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor **

**Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo...**

_-Sakura...sabes que yo no te amo...y aún así quieres ser mi esposa?_

_-Si..._

Apretó los labios conteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con salir...

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías **

_Se ve a una pelirroja vestida de blanco, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, al lado de un peliazul-grisáceo, sus nombres eran Karin ella y el Suigetsu._

_- Karin, ¿acepta por esposo a Suigetsu, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el sacerdote..._

_Mientras una peli-rosa miraba a su acompañante quien tenia el ceño fruncido en una mueca de odio..._

_- Si, acepto..._

_El acompañante de la pelirosa crispó los puños, su nombre era Sasuke..._

_- Suigetsu, ¿acepta por esposa a Karin, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Ella, la pelirosa, cuyo nombre llevaba por Sakura, volvió la vista al frente..._

_-Si, acepto-contesto con decisión el novio mientras mostraba su puntiaguda dentadura..._

**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías **

_Besaba desesperada mente Sasuke a Sakura, le acariciaba los muslos, estaban recién casados...solo hacían dos horas de su boda y dos semanas de la de Karin y Suigetsu..._

_El, le hacia el amor salvaje mente, ella lo disfrutaba...El estaba dispuesto a olvidar...Y lo estaba logrando...Casi..._

_La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa _

Sakura ya sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero siempre se engañaba a ella misma diciéndose que tal vez algún día lo podría enamorar...

**Ya lo sabía Que esta guerra estaba perdida Perdón fue culpa mía Fue me mentía fue una ironía La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo...**

Pero ahora, dos meses después de haberse casado, en su cuarto, en su cama, en su espació, estaban su recién esposo y Karin. Amándose el uno al otro, ninguno dándose cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y cerró la puerta. Con es imagen grabada en su mente. Quería torturar se... Arrepentirse por sufrir... Pero no podía... Jamas podría arrepentirse de haberse casado con Sasuke-kun...

Bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión Uchiha...

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía **

Fue a la cocina tomó un papel y un lápiz y empezó a escribirle una carta a su amado...

Querido Sasuke:

Estos dos meses han sido los mejores que eh vivido, pues eh estado a tu lado. Nos hemos acercado en estas ultimas semanas, me has enseñado mas de tu historia, hemos reído y nos hemos divertido. Pero sé, mi corazón lo sabe, que no eres feliz a mi lado. Y jamas lo será. Quedó comprobado hoy, por eso me voy, no es para que me cojas lastima ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero decirte algo, sé feliz al lado de la mujer que verdadera mente amas. Con todo el amor me despido de ti. Esto es un adiós definitivo Sasuke...

Att:

Sakura

Enrolló la carta como si fuera un pergamino, se quitó la sortija que tenia grabado el símbolo Uchiha y metió el papel en el... Lo dejó encima de la mesa, de el comedor y se fue por la puerta de enfrente, corriendo cuanto sus pies se lo permitían dejando todo atrás, y apretando un pequeño

objeto en su mano...

**Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo Me duele y es así yo para ti **

Se paró en un muelle de Konoha. Que daba una bella vista de un lago. Sentía en su puño algo y lo miró. Un fino tubito en forma alargada, color blanca con detallitos lila. Una prueba de embarazo.

El cual tenia claramente dos rayitas en la mi ni-pantalla. Lo cual significaba que estaba embarazada.

Y de Sasuke...

Sonrió de medio lado, el no se iba a enterar nunca de eso, así que tiró el pequeño objeto al lago...

-Sakura...-la llamó una voz a sus espaldas...

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías **

- Llegaste -contesto sin mirar al portador de la voz...

- Si...- su tono estaba roto...

Sakura por fin lo miró...Y se encontró con un peliazul-grisáceo con ojos tristes...

- Nos vamos? -pregunto ella acercandose...

**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías La que amaras **

El la miró con decisión en la voz y dijo...

-Nos vamos, nos vamos de Konoha, nos vamos del mundo ninja...

Ella asintió...

- Nos vamos y dejaremos atras a nuestros ex-amores, empezando una vida nueva...

El sonrió un poco...

- Para olvidar la realidad...

**Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía aaa **

- Que sean felizes, Sasuke y Karin... Por el amor no correspondido, nos vamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo... Se habrazaron y caminaron en dirección al bosque... De camino a empezar una nueva vida... Una vida... Sin sufrir...

Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías La que amaras Nunca seria.

* * *

><p><em>Si tengo algún error que omití sin querer me lo hacen saber :)<br>_Los quiero mucho :)

_Violeta**B****lak**_out


End file.
